User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Toon Link
<< Peach | All 4 U | Sonic >> Revealed: September 26, 2013 Coming to everyone as a surprise (being announced the same month as Peach), Toon Link is back and looking good in HD/3D! Announced the same day as Wind Waker HD'S Japanese release Toon Link came as a shock to all who were expecting him to be replaced especially do to the fact he's seen on the Spirit Train. Toon Link is no less of a fighter this time either and like everyone else, has received some major balancing making him, like everyone else, a viable candidate for battle. With more and more hope lost for Smash 4's roster possibilities Toon Link was the first to help restore that hope and for that a lot of people are glad to see him back! Leave it Toon Link! SSB4 Toon Link Screen 1.jpg|Toon Link uses his Spin Attack mid-air on Kirby and Luigi. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 2.jpg|Toon Link toying with the Wind Waker baton. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 3.jpg|Pit feverishly dodges Toon Link's slash. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 4.jpg|Peach adjusts Toon Link's hat. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 5.jpg|Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link dance around. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 6.jpg|Toon Link lies down at Dr.Wily's Castle. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 7.jpg|Toon Link's bomb goes off at the wrong place and at the wrong time. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 8.jpg|Toon Link takes a fighter stance. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 9.jpg|Toon Link prepares the Hero's Bow. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 10.jpg|Toon Link meets his older counterpart. Moveset Special *Hero's Bow: A standard bow that increases in power when charged. **Fire Bow: While it can't go as far as the normal bow, it's much more powerful and leaves a fire residue for unsuspecting fighters. **Piercing Arrow: It does less damage but pierces through opponenets at break neck speed. *Boomerang: This aimable doo-hickey comes back to Toon Link after a nice toss. **TBA **High Speed Boomerang: A high-speed boomerang that pierces through opponents but does less damage. *Spin Attack: Do a heroic spin towards the air to catch opponents and deliver a nasty final hit. Chargable on the ground. **Sliding Spin Attack: Slide while using this powerful attack for greater range. In terms of recovery though, it only makes you move horizontal. **Flying Spin Attack: A normal spin attack that ends with the last blow sending Toon Link and his opponent up into the air. *Bomb: A simple bomb. Pull and throw. Doesn't do much damage, but good for distractions. **TBA **TBA *Triforce Slash: The Hero of Winds imitates his Twilight counterpart and delivers a fearsome series of blows ending in what is normally a one move K.O. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Slash, Slash, THRUUST!; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Dash Attack (Dash n' Slash); Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Side (Overhand Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Up (Overhead Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Down (Sweep Slash; Super Smash Bros Brawl) Smash *Forward Smash (Dual Slash; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Up Smash (Overhead Strike; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Smash (Dual-Sided Sweeping Strike; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Dual-Sided Swipes; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Forward Aerial (Spin Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Backward Aerial (Backward Spin Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Upward Aerial (Up Thrust; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Aerial (Meteor Thrust; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Grabs *Grab (Hookshot) *Pummel (Side of the Palm Pummel) *Forward Throw (Shoulder Bash) *Backward Throw (Roll Back and Kick) *Up Throw (Skyward Slash) *Down Throw (Body Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Toon Link plays with the Wind Waker. *Side: Toon Link eyes a passing fairy. *Down: Toon Link slashes fiercly before tiring out. Stage Introduction *From an explosion Toon Link emerges, unsheathing his sword. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Triforce Obtained: The Legend of Zelda *Toon Link falls on his bottom after chasing a pig. *Toon Link chases a pig and victoriously holds it overhead. *Toon Link waves the Wind Waker. Palettes #Toon Link #Four Swords Purple #Four Swords Blue #Four Swords Red #NES LInk #A Link Between Worlds Link #Dark Link #Blue Ring NES Link Category:Blog posts